


Day 43 - Vulnerable

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [43]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Bravery is by far the kindest word for stupidity.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 43 - Vulnerable

Bravery is by far the kindest word for stupidity.

And this is where Mycroft is wrong. To be brave means doing something in spite of being afraid to do it and without knowing how it will turn out.

People always tell John how brave he is, because he decided to become a doctor, because he went to Afghanistan.

People never see how brave Sherlock is. And I don’t mean running after an armed culprit or jumping over rooftops and in front of driving cars. That’s just stupid. 

No, I mean when he fell in love with John. For someone who had never even admitted having a heart to decide to give it to another human being, that takes guts.

Because Sherlock _sees_. Sees what love does to people, what they do to each other in the name of love. All the hurt. All the hate.

In order to let John in, he needed to shed some of his defences and make himself prone to get wounded much more easily. Not that John would ever do that on purpose but the closer people get to you, the more ammunition you give them.

So it was an act of great bravery to let John in despite the fact that Sherlock knew he would be able to hurt him more severely than a bullet.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'brave'.


End file.
